


Still a Totally Average Day

by GracieBirdie



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Demon Children, Established Relationship, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Scott McCall Being an Idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieBirdie/pseuds/GracieBirdie
Summary: TailorNorata asked: "Tell him he can stop hiding now."





	Still a Totally Average Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TailorNorata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TailorNorata/gifts).



“I just think it’s weird that’s all.” Scott said with a frown.

Stiles rolled his eyes as he pushed open the front door of his and Peter’s house. “It’s not like we adopted the kid, we’re just looking after Alex while Alissa is out of town for her conference.”

“But Peter and kids don’t go together!” Scott said, kicking off his shoes and heading straight for the kitchen with the groceries he was carrying.

“Peter and kids no, but Peter and Alex? They could easily be related.” Stiles said, trailing after Scott with his own handful of bags.

“The world does not need another Peter Hale.” Scott huffed, setting the groceries down on the kitchen table.

“I said related, not a copy. Alex is inimitable.”

Scott just shrugged, pointed at the table and said, “Okay so tell him he can stop hiding now.”

There was a shriek that was made up of a thousand voices of the damned and Alex threw themself at Scott from under the table. Scott screamed as Alex sunk their mouthful of fangs into his shoulder.

“Alex.” Stiles scolded gently. “Use your words, not your teeth.”

From the doorway of the kitchen Peter was howling with laughter.

Scott continued to screaming as Alex removed their grip on him and he sunk to the floor, the paralytic venom from Alex’s fangs affecting him.

“Don’t force your arbitrary genders onto me.” Alex said, primly smoothing out their muddy and torn shirt.

“Thank you Alex. Now go change for dinner.” Stiles said, giving Alex an encouraging pat on the head, between their little horns.

Alex waltzed past a still screaming Scott and up to Peter who scooped them up into a hug. “Just for that you’re getting an extra big piece of desert.” Peter whispered as he carried Alex out of the kitchen.

Stiles wanted to chide Peter for encouraging Alex’s more violent tendencies but Scott had stopped screaming and started sobbing instead.

“Oh knock it off Scott.” Stiles said in annoyance. “You brought that on yourself.”

Scott was hiccuping too much to reply.


End file.
